The present invention relates to dithiolopyrrolone derivatives, their corresponding monoxides (xenomins) and dioxides (xenorxides) having antineoplastic activities. The present invention also provides antineoplastic compositions comprising these compounds, the salts thereof, and methods of using the inventive compounds as antineoplastic agents.
The present invention provides dithiolopyrrolone derivatives, their corresponding monoxides (xenomins) and dioxides (xenorxides) having antineoplastic activities. The present invention also provides antineoplastic compositions comprising these compounds, the salts thereof, and methods of using the inventive compounds as antineoplastic agents.
Compounds, xenorxides, isolated from the bacteria Xenorhabdus bovienii, have the formula 
in which R1, R2 hydrogen, substituted or unsubstituted alkyl, cycloally1, acyl, aryl, aralkyl, or heterocyclyl group; R3=hydrogen, alkyl, cycloalcyl, arallyl or aryl group or the salt thereof. These compounds have antineoplastic activity. The invention provides processes for producing these compounds. The invention also provides pharmaceutical compositions containing the compounds and the methods for treatment employing them.